A toilet stool seat must be disinfected for the sanitary using of the stool. The disinfection of the toilet stool seat will prevent contagion in the toilet.
A paper covering method for the toilet stool seat is known, but this method is tiresome for users as well as expensive for owners of the toilet.
So some easily usable disinfecting apparatus for toilet stool seats must be developed.
That is, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily usable disinfecting apparatus for a toilet stool seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a low operating cost disinfecting apparatus for a toilet stool seat.